mk_crossover_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
MK Vs Nintendo: Sonya Blade
Bio The impulsive Special Forces agent Sonya Blade knew nothing of other realms until she stumbled upon the Mortal Kombat tournament while pursuing the Black Dragon clan member Kano. On Shang Tsung's island, she met Liu Kang and Raiden and her purpose in life was forever changed. She convinced her partner Jax to join her in spearheading a division of the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm from outside forces. Though she has defended against exotic threats from other worlds, nothing could have prepared her for the invasion to come. Movelist Special Moves *'Energy Rings:' Clanging her wrists together, she sends out pink ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. **In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Rings Of Justice and fires two rings, one at normal height and the other at a lower level. **In MKII:TA, the enhanced version is called Energy Blast. The Ring has increased damage and knocks the enemy down. *'Leg Grab:' Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground behind her. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Krazy Legs. After the opponent is slammed onto the ground, they bounce over Sonya, who grabs them by the feet and slams them back down. **In MKII:TA, the enhanced version Leg Slam has armor. *'Kiss:' Sonya blows a kiss that stuns the opponent by irritating their eyes. Note that this move won't work on Kenshi, due to the fact that he is blind. This is partially used to start her X-Ray in MKII. **The enhanced version is called Deadly Kiss and hits the opponent at a further distance. This can be charged as well, but doesn't change the distance. *'Arc Kick:' Sonya performs a kick that arcs through the air, enabling her to hit the opponent in the air or on the ground. **In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Arc Wave 'and travels at a faster speed, as well having increased damage. **In ''MKII:TA, the enhanced version is called '''Flying Kick, which has armor and travels faster. It will hit the enemy three times if they're very close to Sonya, but only once with much less damage if the enemy is too far. *'Air Drop:' Sonya does a straight down kick after jumping in the air. If blocked, she's left in an extremely vulnerable state. In MKII:O, it's possible to combo after the kick if it hits, but it no longer has an enhanced version. **The enhanced version is called Air Strikes and will do multiple kicks on the way down. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Rotten Kiss: Sonya blows a kiss to her opponent in the form of a heart-shaped projectile. The opponent hit by it begins to scream in agony as he/she rots and melts into a bloody cadaver that stands still forever after decomposing gruesomely. Sequences Battle Intro Sonya rushes onto the battlefield and says, “I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” Victory Pose Sonya gets a call from her wrist communicator asking, "Sonya, are you there?" She responds, "Mission accomplished" and makes a US army salute as fighter jets (off-screen, BTW) zip on top of where she stands. Rival '''Name: '''Samus Aran Both are blonde action girls, and both have troubled pasts that motivated them into getting shit done. Also, both have an arch-nemesis that is responsible for killing any relative of theirs, and want revenge on them (Samus's being Ridley, and Sonya's being Kano). Category:MK Vs Nintendo characters